Caged Cryptids
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak and Fiskerton are determined to free Argost's imprisoned cryptids.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

CAGED CRYPTIDS

Vincent Vladislav Argost watched the pendulum swing back and forth very slowly. He seemed relaxed even when it continued to descend. He knew he could not escape because of the table's shackles. His servant approached him and caught the blade with one hand.  
He proceeded to free his master before watching him stand. ''Greetings and bienvenue,  
faithful Weird World watchers! I am your grave host V.V. Argost!'' the strange man spoke.  
His golden eyes became wide when Leonidas Van Rook appeared and screamed at him. ''YOU ROTTEN OLD BAT!'' the Russian shrieked. He viewed the bizarre villain tilting his head. He literally turned his back on him while revealing his underwear.  
''The cryptid you ordered me to obtain almost killed me!'' he spoke.  
''Did you place it in its cell? Did you lock the door?'' Vincent inquired.  
''Yes and yes!'' Leonidas replied. ''Nobody is going to steal your cryptids!'' he said.

The villains never saw Zak and Fiskerton standing near multiple cages. The eleven-year-old boy and his ''sibling'' remembered viewing the imprisoned cryptids during a recent Weird World episode. They recalled observing a few hungry creatures along with a baby Waheela mourning its dead mother in a cell. The orphan caused them to depart from their airship during the night in order to sneak into Argost's home and release the mistreated animals. Zak and Fiskerton currently winced at the sight of a whipped Shunka Warakin. They attempted to keep track of every cryptid they observed so far.

The Adjule, Agogwe, Ahool, Akkorokamui, Almas, Altamaha-ha, Amarok, Amomongo,  
Appalachian Black Panther, Ayia Napa Sea Monster, Barmanou, Batutut, Bear Lake Monster,  
Beasts of Bladenboro, Bodmin Moor, Bray Road, Busco, Dean, and Gevaudan, Bessie,  
Bigfoot, and the Black Shuck were among many of the creatures they viewed so far.  
They also saw Bloop, British Big Cats, Brosnya, Bukit Timah Monkey Man, Bunyip,  
Burmese Gray Wild Dogs, Burrunjor, Caddy, Champ, Cherufe, Chupacabra, Con Rit, Dingonek, Dahu, Dover Demon, a dragon, and Elwedritsche. Emela-ntouka, Fear liath, Flatwoods and Fouke Monsters, Garou, Gambo, Getzko, Giant Snake, Globster, Gloucester Sea Serpent,  
gnomes, Goatman, Grassman, a griffin, the Grinning Man, Grootslang, Hibagon, Igopogo,  
Jersey Devil, and Kaijin were also imprisoned. Kala Bandar, Kappa, Kikiyaon, a komodo dragon, Kongamato, Kraken, Kusshii, Lizard Men, Loveland Frog, Lusca, Masamin,  
Mahamba, Mamlambo, Manananggal, Manatee of Helena, Mande Barung, and Manipogo were previously viewed. Mapinguari, Maricoxi, Marozi, Mecheny, Menehune, Messie,  
Minhocao, Minnesota Iceman, Mitla, Mngwa, Moehau, Mokele-Mbembe, Mono Grande, Mounty, Morag,  
Mothman, Muckie, Muc-sheilch, Muhuru, Mussie, Muwa, and Muhm happened to be prisoners as well. Nabau, Nahuelito, Ndendeki, Neo-Giant, Ngoima, Ningen, Nyalmo, Ogopogo, Old Yellow Top, Olitiau, Orang-Bati, Orang Mawas, Orang Pendek, Owlman, Ozark Howler,  
Phantom cats and kangaroos, Phaya Naga, Phoenix, Pogeyan, Popobawa, Pope Lick Monster,  
Pressie, and Pukwudgies all suffered. Zak and Fiskerton also saw Qilin, Queensland Tiger,  
Renton River Beast, Rhinoceros Dolphin, Ropen, Ryugyo, Salawa, Sampson, Selma, Sharlie,  
Shug Monkey, Shunka Warakin, Sigbin, Simurgh, Sirrush, Skunk Ape, Takitaro,  
Tatzelwurm, the Thunderbird, Tjutjuna, Trinity Alps giant salamander, Trunko, Tsuchinoko, Turtle Lake Monster, and the Tapire-lauara. A unicorn, Veo, Waheela,  
Waitoreke, Willy, Wippy, Winnie, Wucharia, Yeren, the Yeti, and Yowie were prisoners.

The gorilla-cat and boy glanced at the Allegewi, Arabhar, Bili Ape, Biloko, Buffalo Lion, Buru, Cactuscat, Centiscarabs, Duah, Ebu Gogo, Flashlight Frog, Georgia Pigman, Green Goon, Honey Island Swamp Monster, Kichifuni Creep, Koerakoonlased, Migas, Peluda, Rakshasha, and Tirisuk. They also knew about Argost's personal cryptids such as the Devonian Annelid, Neural Parasite, etc. Zak frowned while seeing the mistreated creatures. He and Fiskerton proceeded to free them. They eventually departed with the animals and returned to the airship. They never viewed Vincent Vladislav Argost, Leonidas Van Rook, and Munya approaching the empty cages.

''WHAAAAT?!'' Argost shrieked while Van Rook laughed. He scowled at him.  
''You didn't lock the new cryptid in its cell and my creatures were stolen!'' he said.  
The Russian ceased laughing. ''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU HORRIBLE OLD BAT'  
he screamed. Munya shoved him into one of the empty cells before removing his helmet and glanced at Vincent who smiled and nodded. He started filming as the bizarre villain stood in front of the cage. ''Greetings and bienvenue, Weird World viewers! Most of my cryptids were stolen this evening, but one terrible creature remains. He may cause nightmares'  
Argost stepped to the side. ''Behold the most terrifying monster of all.... the unmasked Leonidas Van Rook!''

THE END 


End file.
